


Miraculous Rescue

by Morihana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Thunderbirds
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihana/pseuds/Morihana
Summary: A Thunderbirds are Go/Miraculous Ladybug crossover fic.A simple rescue in Paris turns into a nightmare when Scott is akumatized.“This ‘Hood’ and his acolytes have caused great pain to you and your family.” Hawkmoth said. “I offer you a chance to deal with him once and for all."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Miraculous Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic posted on the site. I'm mostly in the Thunderbirds Are Go fandom (I'm Shirubie on Tumblr) so I'm not as familiar with ML as with TAG, so please excuse any detail that might not fit with current ML canon, I haven't seen a few of the last season 3 episodes. Also please note that my native language is French.
> 
> I’ve decided to synchronize the timelines of the two shows, so the story is set in 2060. Characters in ML seem to use technology more advanced than today’s, so I think it’s possible to set the series in the future. The story starts somewhere in season 3 of TAG, but before 'SOS part 1', to simplify things I won't include the search for Jeff Tracy in this. For ML I'm not sure where to fit this story in the timeline, let's just say somewhere in season 2.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird One. What’s your status, Scott?”

“Almost done here, John. Wannabe Spider-man is back on the ground.”

Scott’s day had started with a call about an amateur daredevil who had decided to climb the Eiffel Tower and gotten stuck for some reason on the metal structure (and surprisingly, François Lemaire was not involved). Since the Paris Fire Department didn’t own a long enough ladder to get him down, International Rescue had been called.

“And while I’m in the City of Lights,” Scott said into his comlink as he stood next to Thunderbird One, parked at the base of the tower, and watched the ambulance containing the daredevil drive away. “Maybe I could get something from the bakery where we got the cake for Virgil’s birthday party last year. What was the name of that place? Dupain-something… ”

John was about to ask his brother to also get them some croissants, but an alert from the GDF appeared on his screens.

“Scott, the Chaos Cruiser as been spotted near your location. Kayo’s incoming from London.”

“Great.” Scott turned his gaze skyward. Had the Hood noticed his rescue and sent his goons to cause trouble? Should he take off in Thunderbird One now and lead them away from the city? He felt anger rise inside him, like every time the criminal mastermind was involved in their business. Why couldn’t the Hood just leave them in peace?

Eyes busy scanning the horizon, he didn’t notice the black butterfly that landed on the back of his sash and seemed to melt into the fabric.

Up in orbit, Scott’s comm suddenly went offline, only broadcasting a static noise.

“Scott?” John called, recalibrating his systems to try to re-establish the signal. “Thunderbird One, come in.” No response.

Back on earth, Scott had suddenly frozen in place. Time appeared to slow down and stop for him, his surroundings fading as if swallowed by fog. His thoughts felt sluggish, like he was sinking into a dream.

“Sir, are you alright?” A nearby EMT asked the IR operative. But Scott couldn’t hear him. A deep voice echoed in his head, all other sounds fading to nothing.

“Scott Tracy. I am Hawkmoth.”

“This ‘Hood’ and his acolytes have caused great pain to you and your family.” The voice continued. “I offer you a chance to deal with him once and for all. To avenge your loved ones and bring this criminal to justice.”

An image of his father flashed in Scott’s mind, followed by the explosion that took him away from them. Other memories arose: all the times the Hood had put his brothers in danger, all the damage his schemes have caused, all the innocent lives he almost took. And the look of deep shame in Kayo’s eyes, the burden she felt for being related to that monster.

This needed to stop.

“I can grant you the power to accomplish this.” The voice said seductively. “All I ask in return is for you to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculous.”

Basic instructions filtered in his mind about who and what his targets were. Take a few trinkets from two children. Seemed simple enough. A simple task in exchange for the means to keep his family safe.

“Do you accept?” Hawkmoth finally asked.

Scott uttered a single word, his blank expression turning into an angry scowl. “Yes.”

Living shadows spread from Scott’s sash, engulfing him from head to toe.

“AKUMA!” the EMT screamed in terror and fled, as did many of the bystanders. The shadows soon dissipated, revealing the creature Scott Tracy had become. He unfurled his metallic, razor sharp wings, sending a blast of wind that blew away any debris in a thirty-foot radius. Lightning raced down his arms and sparked between his clawed fingers. He was the embodiment of the storm, the power of a hurricane now coursing through his veins. The Thunderbird had awakened.

And the Hood was his prey.

A loud engine noise was heard above and the Chaos Cruiser appeared from behind a cloud. His electric blue eyes locked on his target, the newly born Akuma launched himself into the sky with a thundering sonic boom.

From his lair, Hawkmoth smiled, leaning on his cane and admiring his newest creation. “Fly, Thunderhawk! And bring me the Miraculous!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just a start, I'm planning to expand this chapter a bit soon.


End file.
